


Magic

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon Era, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams, M/M, magi as the past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, dreams did mean something, for example: <i>your past life</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> originally tweetfic by me lol. we can't overlook the fact that judar and ryouta, hakuryuu and tetsuya, both share the same seiyuus, can we? ;)

**Disclaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Production I.G_.
  * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.



—

One day, Kuroko dreamt about numerous weapons, blades and swords and other sharp objects used for battles, about the words "metal vessels" and "household vessels", about creatures named "djinn", about countries and continents and alliances and wars, about chosen people called "magi". There were bits and pieces, left here and there, from one place to another, slaughters and more, _more_ slaughters. He saw his character in that dream's family, about them being dead, fire and blood mixed together. He witnessed the terror in countless eyes, the horror on various faces, and his character in that dream had face as passive as his, those blue hollow eyes stared back straight to his skull.

Amongst other gruesome images, Kuroko remembered few happy feelings from the dream, about red-haired girl, cheery best friend, and reliable magician. Near the end of the dream, he caught glimpses of a black-haired man, ruby eyes that bore malice, and scary laughs reverberated to the air. The man in his dream extended his hand to him and before he could take any action, his dream shattered and he woke up.

Some part of Kuroko's brain told him that those were never a dream, but fragments of forgotten memories.

Later, Kuroko would let his dream slip to his friend who would just laugh it off and said that a dream was just a dream and would only stay as it was.

Kuroko instantly reminded of the red-eyed man whose hair slowly morphed into bright familiar blond near the end of his dream.

—

("Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi told me about so many crazy stuffs! He dreamt about kings, wars, metal vessels, household vessels, and even magis!"

"Kise, you are not Judar and you have got no power anymore."

A slow smile and a split second of red eyes before the usual brown, and then:

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

Kise took his leave.)

**Author's Note:**

> please kindly correct any grammar errors in comment box below! :D
> 
> .
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
